Communications over a network between two computers, for example a client and a server, can be implemented using a variety of known communication protocols. However, the protocol used for communications may not be as efficient or secure as desired. As an example, the network communications may include real-time data communications such as voice over IP (VoIP) communications. The real-time data communications may be communicated via an unreliable protocol such as the user datagram protocol in order to reduce latency in the telephone call. However, the VoIP communication may traverse a TCP/IP network or secure SSL gateway, which provides a reliable protocol to the VoIP communications. This may increase the latency in the telephone call that the unreliable protocol was intended to reduce. Techniques are needed for transmitting data via a lossless protocol that is intended for communication using a lossy protocol.